


Broken Bridges

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, argument, not listening, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland tries to repair her and the Alistair’s relationship, only to make the situation so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bridges

Elissa is staying at the Denerim Palace. As a guest of the Queen no less. Everyone in Fereldan is so happy and relieved the blight was over, and their hero was still alive. And the infamous Loghain Mac Tir was also.   
Everyone was pleased to see her, aside from the King. The King never met her gaze or said a word to her rather than a polite greeting.   
She could feel the tension growing between them, and she knew she had to talk to him. Hopefully away from all the castle servants and staff.  
One morning, she finds him in the training grounds. Alone. Maybe this would be a good time to clear the air. To talk for the first time since the archdemon was slain. Maybe she could repair their already strained relationship.   
She walks over to him, still not knowing what she is going to say to him.   
He greets her with a simple “Warden.” He continues to hit the dummy with a practice sword.  
“Alistair.” Maybe this was a huge mistake. He slices the dummy and it’s head comes clean off. She hopes that he isn’t picturing her as the dummy. He keeps on hitting it, despite the head being gone. He doesn’t say anything to her. She sees the scowl on his face. He’s angry.  
“Can we talk for a minute?” Not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. She wanted to add and stop acting like a child, but she didn’t want to make him any more angry.  
The practice sword clanks to the ground and he looks at her for the first time. Sweat covers his face and she can see the fatigue on his face. He glares at her. “What do you want?”   
Ok, that is how it’s going to be fine. “I thought we could talk. We haven’t since-”  
He cuts her off, “Since you made Loghain a warden, I am aware.”   
“He deserved a chance, Alistair!” She knows that was impulsive, maybe even stupid.  
“Like hell he did!” He snarled. “And then I find out by rumors that you might be sleeping with him?” Alistair doesn’t hide the disgust in his voice.   
“You broke up with ME, remember? I wanted to work on our friendship, our relationship even after the Landsmeet, but you wouldn’t hear it.”  
“So you ARE sleeping with him?”  
“Yes, I am sleeping with him. He is a good person and he regrets what he has done. I wish you would see that.”  
Alistair just continues to glare at her. “What do you want, Cousland?”  
“I want for you to stop acting like a child and talk to me, that’s what.” She knows she shouldn’t have said it, she knew that would strike a nerve with him.  
“If that is how it’s going to be then,” he growls at her. She doesn’t know what this is, but it scares her. He scares her. She never felt that way before. “I hope you’re happy with him,” he spits out. “I hope you find contentment and joy and happiness that I could never give to you. I hope he brings you all these things, because I never want to see you again.”   
She was on the verge of tears. No, she would not do that here. “Alistair-”  
“You do not have the right to say my name.” Fury emanates from his body.   
“Your Majesty.” She curtseys as she leaves the training ground, realizing there was a crowd. She walks quickly back to her room, not bothering to exchange pleasant greeting with any of the members of the court. She reaches her bedroom at last, and tears begin to fall from her face. She closes the door, and locks it behind her. She wanted to try to salvage their already crumbling relationship, but she thinks she destroyed it for good. 

_____________________________________

The Royal Palace was alight with rumors about the talk Alistair and Elissa had said to each other earlier that day. But Loghain didn’t care about the rumors, he cares about what really happened. What was really said.  
Some of the rumors must have been true, because he hasn’t seen Elissa for several hours now. They were supposed to have lunch together, and she never showed which is unlike her. He is worried about her.  
He knows for the sake of appearances that he wasn’t supposed to go see her in her room nor be alone with her, but he couldn’t care less about that at this point. He had to go to her.   
His legs carry him to her private room and servants and people watch him. He gets attention no matter where he goes. He wishes he didn’t.   
He raps on her door and doesn’t hear anything from within. He presses his ear to the door and hears muffled sobs coming from within. What did the king do to her?  
He knocks again and again she doesn’t say anything. “Elissa?” He says, knowing that may be the only way to get her permission to come inside. He will not invade her privacy if she didn’t want him.   
He hears her feet making their way to the door, and the door becomes unlocked. He opens the door slowly.  
She is back in her bed already. He walks over to the bed, not knowing what he will say yet, but he will talk to her. To comfort her.   
He lays on the bed with her. Her eyes bloodshot from crying and her hair a mess, not that it mattered to him. She was beautiful no matter what she looked like.  
He has never seen her so upset before. He will do everything in his power to comfort her, to make her feel not so terrible as she does now.  
“I’m sorry you are seeing me like this,” she says. His heart breaks for her. Doesn’t she feel she can talk to him?  
He runs his fingers through her hair, and she closes her eyes. Tears still streaming down her eyes, but no sobs emerge from her throat.  
“What happened?” He asks gently.   
“I tried to mend what was left of me and Alistair’s relationship. It didn’t go well.”   
He knows there is more to what she said. He waits and fingers run through her dark hair, trying to soothe her, to help her calm down, to relax.  
“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Loghain says remorseful, as if he was the one who caused this.  
“You say that like it’s your fault. I did this, I caused this. I enflamed it.”   
“You did nothing to deserve this.”   
“You’re right.”   
Tears have stopped flowing from her eyes, but a frown still is etched on her face.   
A part of him feels it is his fault. He knows they argued about him. He doesn’t regret the decision to be with her though, even though the looks and whispers throughout the palace and Denerim.   
“Will you stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”   
“Of course I will,” he answers.


End file.
